Cold, Numb and Pale
by Tatsumaki Aphrodite
Summary: In order to escape, Shizuka elopes with Kaiba, the vampire king. But Pegasus sent the bounty hunters, Bakura and Malik after them. With the help from other exotic creatures, will they be able to escape to their dreams? SetoShizukaPegasus BakuraAnzu WIP
1. Escaping doom

Vampire fic **for Yamiko Yakou's Dare. **This chapter had been currently revised because I couldn't stand how it was written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am also do not own ideas of Vampire Hunter D, the story is only somewhat similar to it in the beginning only.

**

* * *

Numb, Pale and Cold**

**

* * *

**It was almost the break of dawn, before the invisible rays of sunlight hit the bounties of Earth. The small 1820's town was still young and blue. A dark figure on a black hell-stallion, which was lagging a darkly fashioned carriage behind, galloped through the middle of the street, leading a path of destruction along the way.

Bats flew above him unnoticeably around gray patches of clouds hanging in the sky. Misconceiving crows caw on their dingy roof top as the malevolent figure hurried past them. He omitted not a single shadow on the ground, but everything he brushed by withered. His aura was death itself. Areas of green grass crumble into brown dirt every time the hooves of the stallion brushed by.

As the figure strolled past the ancient church, the crucifix, holding many significant meanings, melted out of its shape and the gloomy stained-glass windows began to crack. The water of a near-by fountain froze and iced over; the fishes dwelling there immediately lost all signs of life, turning the icicles a crimson shade. The ghastly smell of fear arose, and the early morning of the village slowly became more isolated and deserted... like a feared ghost-town.

There were three clearly noticeable things about him; his flowing trench-coat, his life crushing boots, and his piercing blue eyes. The figure wore an ebony trench coat, which whipped wildly behind him as he rode his horse. His legs were strapped in black boots reaching below his knees, countless black buckles sailed down his legs. But the greatest, most recognizable features were his eyes. His eyes were like no other. They were an ancient blue; deep, cold and intimidating, like glaciers or the silent, fatal touch of the icy Death. Pain and sorrow seem to have been what sculpted them so long ago, now gone, leaving nothing now but the imprints of hatred.

He came to a sudden halt in front of a large shawdowing house. The wooden vinyls and the enormous size reminds one of a filthy rich plantation owner, heedless on his workers behalf. A significantly small part of the house was covered by bricks of gray. Out of the many windows aligned on the building, he noticed that one of the ones by the second floor balcony was slightly ajar. With that, he darted up towards the balcony.

In the room was a seemingly pale, but mesmerizing beauty laying tenderly on a soft bed covered in satin sheets. She laid towards the mirror and away from the window sill. Her eyes drenched in tears. The only thing that provided her with comfort was her long, wavy red hair, completely scattered around her head like rays of the sun. Her yellow vintage dress did not suit her nor did it fulfill her with anymore happiness than before. She shivered in it as light breezes past in the room.

She slowly eyed the mirror's reflection of the red roses place in the ivory, white, procaine jar. She watched as the petals wither and fell away one by one onto the furnished wooden desk top. Each piece slowly vanished into dust, not leaving any signs of ever existing. Her soft brown eyes suddenly widened in realization of the cause. Even with her back against the window, she could sense his presence behind her, staring at her, watching her... waiting for her.

She turned around, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Gasping as her eyes widen from the looks of him, not from fear but of surprise.

"How?" A mere whisper emitted from between her lips but the uncertainty was quickly shrugged off as she pulled away from the bed, running towards his open arms, welcoming her embrace.

"Kaiba-san!" she cried once she was in his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. Then he glanced down at the ring that was tightly secured to her engagement finger.

"Shizuka," he whispered into her ear, "Leave this place, come with me." Biting gently on her bottom lip she nodded, but she feared for all those in trouble due to her sudden disappearance. She closed her eyes.

A second later the room was empty as the draperies flapped hauntingly from the open window. There was no sign of the two life forms that were there before; seeming like they dissipated into the air. An eerie bolt of lightening was thrown from the sky, a disturbing sensation seeming to wake the uncannily empty town.

* * *

_To Be Continue... _


	2. Abduction?

**NEW A/N: **Right now, I'm currently working in my other fictions but after flipping through some of my old ones I thought it was a pity not to complete anything. And after going over some of the chapters I realized that there are so many mistakes I need to fix. I'm starting with chapter two first (this chapter is so shitty), it can't get pass my level. (Well actually I redid chapter 1 too but it was only on some grammatical errors.) Sorry, I didn't update this story for a while. I loss interest half way so right now I'm trying to get back into it. I deeply apologizes to all of my loyal readers out there (if there are any left) and I hope to get some new ones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is not a re-make of Vampire Hunter D.

* * *

**Numb, Pale and Cold**

* * *

In a empty wooden chapel knelt a silver-haired man. His hands folded with his fingers en-twined together, praying he did, like every morning. He wore a brilliant crimson tuxedo, and as usual, his long silver bangs cover half of his face, hiding a secret within. His eyes were closed as he muttered something under his breath, a prayer perhaps. His arm propped against the alter, facing a wooden cross. One of his hench-men with gray hair and a pair of sunglasses stood next to him.

"Mr. Crawford, Mr. Crawford," another man call out, running toward the alter where the silver-haired man knelt. He face was red, probably from the running. He leans forward, hands on his knees, panting.

Croquet **(A/N: 1)** took a step forward, stopping the man from getting any closer. "Mayor Crawford doesn't want to be disturbed when he's praying."

"B-but it's important–"

"Leave!" ordered the goon, cutting the man off.

The silver-haired man, Mr. Crawford they called, suddenly slammed his hands on the alter, causing a haunting echo, silencing both. He stood upwards and continued to pray, unseemly disturbed by the outbursts.

"Mr. Crawford," the man cowered in fear, "t-t-the girl, s-she escaped." He subconsciously shook while eying at the back of the platinum-haired man, afraid of the how he will react to the sudden news.

"I know," he spoke calmly... a little too calmly. The way his voice curled –his tone– only made it worse.

"A-and her brother i-is here t-to see you," he stammered, backing away, nearly tripped over the rip on the rug.

"Let him in."

"Certainly, my lord."

Just then the doors of the chapel flew open as a messy-blond haired man scurried in. He was dress in open bellowing over-coat of a tan-like brown and a black pair of slacks. There was a pretty wide difference in the age of the blond haired man and Mr. Crawford. The blond was at least ten years younger than the man by the alter.

His brown eyes look pleading as he collapse into a begging position in front of Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford. "Please, Pegasus, let my sista' go, you have no rights ta' do this ta' her. I'm beggin' you, please sir."

The eyes **(A/N: 2)** of Pegasus seem to momentarily flicked into a dark crimson shade as he slowly turn around, the blond boy caught his attention, but he continued to keep silent. As the mayor of the town, he have learned, in many situation, to keep quiet and then spring forward surreptitiously, like a deadly cobra.

"Jounouchi," Pegasus then said seething with hidden angry, "Your sister, apparently, eloped with another man. I was wondering if you knew that."

"What?" Jounouchi's eyes widen with a bit of a shock and horror of his sister's courage to runaway from this madman.

"Don't worry, she too would pay the consequences. A rightful punishment would be given to her just to show everybody here who is foolish enough to think that they can defy me and get away with it." Mr. Crawford chuckled sadistically. The inner evil has been release...

Jounouchi, in order to protect his sister from this madman, concocted a brilliant, but cowardly, conviction. "Wait, Mista' Mayor, Shizuka would'a never have enough courage to runaway, not from someone so great as yourself, especially with some guy I even don't know of."

"What is it that you are suggesting, Jounouchi"

"Look he'e, Mr. Crawford," the boy assuaged, "Shizuka might be in real danger. She might be kidnapped by some stranger. There are a lotta' cases of vampire attacks 'round here. And since she's engage ta' a powerful mayor such as yourself, they can easily use her as a target ta' plot against ya, you know how them freaks are. You hafta' rescue her."

A delicate smirk lay across Pegasus's face, "Hmm, I'll consider that as an option, Jono-boy."

Jounouchi secretly shivered at his new "nick-name" but was slightly relieved from his soon to be brother-in-law's (shivers from the thought ) _generous_ consideration. He left satisfied to have this so-called meeting the mayor.

* * *

**To be Continue...**

**

* * *

(A/N: 1)** I change his name back to Croquet.

**(A/N: 2)** I forgot if I gave him one eye or two... well, I'll just have to read on and find out.

Yea, I know it's short. I know that the other chapters will be long for sure. Review if you please! (I'll be more than happy to receive them, they will probably make me update faster :nodded intently:)


	3. The hunt begins

**New A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews. I didn't change much of this chapter, just some grammatic errors (I also realized that I used antonyms for synonyms)... I left the old author notes intact because it brings back old memories, like the times I wasted slaving over this and how naive I was back then... makes me want to laugh :cries: I miss the old me. Oh, on the contary, I also have a couple new stories coming up. I'm actually thinking about working with Opticshipping for a while, new changes would be fun... I guess... So keep an eye out... I'm thinking about working with humor and romance right now (even though I suck at both genre) because writing depressing stories aren't good for my health, literally. I couldn't complete my recently written angst Silentshipping fic beause I got really out of it, I feel really sick and depress until I threw it out... then I was back to my good old self again.

**Disclaimer: **I know I don't own Yu Gi Oh so go away!

**

* * *

**

I deleted the old replies to my past reviews due new stringent rules. Sorry!**  
**

* * *

**Numb, Pale and Cold  
**_Thank you to all the readers who reviewed, you have my humblest respect. Feel free to ask question._

* * *

The rest of the day was rainy and gloomy. Lightening strikes the atmosphere, fuming, it shows the faces of evil deep within. 

In the dark halls of the Crawford mansion where Pegasus stood, alertness flashed in his weary visible eye as he look outwards into the dark images forming outside. Waiting, he seems to be, for someone particular to do his newly plot out biddings. He loved power, especially when it is in his clutches; one can simply refer to it as power-hunger.

Just then two looming figures walked one rhythmically down the darken halls with one lacking a shadow.

"Mr. Crawford," one figure spoke up, "I've received your request and I'm willing to aid you, but… that is… if a reward fair is given." Avarice dangerously glazed upon the eyes of the current speaker.

The owner of the eyes also happens to be the one who was omitting his shadow on his path. His hair strikes upwards, even in the heavy rain, it still retained its slick style. What's unique about him was his exotic skin and hair color, an Egyptian tan along with an ivory blond mixture. He bore a sly white grin with nearly visible fangs peering slightly outwards.

"What do you exactly have in mind?" said the silver-haired man, with one of his eyes gleaming dangerously.

Malik Ishtar, the speaker from before, shrugged, "I was hoping that you can tell me… Pegasus."

The Mayor hates it when he was called upon by his first name, whether by his own mother or that good for nothing mutt, Jounouchi, or anyone under his league, he absolutely loathes being called by his given name. That to him is nothing but disrespect to the 'upper', more 'important' class he is in; underlings have no rights to make a mockery of him. However, despite everything, he is still the one asking the favor; instead so, he suppressed his anger within him.

"Twenty-five million dollars is given to anyone who tracks down my future bride and return her back to me, also…" his voice lowered and his eye darken, "bring me the head of the bastard who stole her from me." **(2)**

"Why shall I participate in such a foolish man-hunt?" Malik asked, sounding doubtful to take this job.

"Why Malik, my boy, you are the best man… er… slayer for this job. Your bounty hunting skills are unmatchable compared to the other _vampires_. Not to mention that demon involved in this is one of your all-time rival, Kaiba Seto. His carriage was seen on the street this bloody morning, so it must be him who abducted my dear Shizuka. If you destroy the king of the vampires, then you'll be the one in charged and you don't have to take order from him anymore… think about it, boy, it is a good deal."

Malik involuntarily twitched. Those last words hit right into his most vulnerable spot, his life time rivalry against his opponent, Kaiba Seto. Kaiba, a pure-blood, the head of the most powerful vampire clan in the universe; no one can withstand him under a challenge. Or so everyone thought.

Malik's life long goal was to defeat him, but almost every time he tried, it was without much success. In fact, if it wasn't for his sister, he would probably have died centuries ago. But then, this one time, their last duel, when he was actually close to beating him, the great Seto Kaiba. He was so close, how could he have let him escape? How? That was the last time he saw him, ever since their last battle, there were rumors about his mysterious disappearance. No one really knows what really happened though. Until now.

Malik was speechless. Why would a powerful vampire king, whose fear by all, run off with someone as lowly as a mortal? It doesn't make any sense.

Reality slowly took toll and Malik suddenly realize his current situation. His desire in defeating his rival grew in an unsteady rate. He gave a soft nodded in excepting the job as another question hit him.

"What if we find her _changed_?"

"Whom?"

"Your fiancé, what if we find her _changed_?"

Mr. Crawford's eye spark dangerously, "Have me know that she have a painless death. Bring back her body and let it be buried in the Crawford graveyard."

Malik nodded silently and took a step back. The other figure was in isolate as the other two conversed; now it is his turn to negotiate.

He had snow white hair and extremely pale skin; his eyes were deep violet from a terrible loss of someone dear. He knows no love now. The ebony robe he dress himself in draped gracefully on the ground sweeping in the wind and rain.

"Ah, Mr. Bakura, my, I've been meaning to talk to you, yes," said the silver haired man gleefully, "you might have known already what your job for me will be, judging from my conversation with Mr. Ishtar there."

"And what does that have to do with me?" His eyes flicker emotionlessly.

"As a warlock of illusions, I just thought that you may be interested, that's all…" Pegasus paused, "may be you would desire some fortune or how about a _decent _challenge."

Ryou Bakura was not shaken, therefore he was not interested. He has no need for fame or fortune, which is but a mortal's desire.

"Ah, I see then, how about this?" Pegasus tossed him a mysterious small metal object from his pocket.

With lingering fingers, Bakura caught it. He stared at it, slightly wide eyed, and with that his tone cracked and he interrogated, "Where did you get this?"

A sly smirk lit Pegasus' face. It was amazing how a simple metal object, which isn't even the size of one's palm, can easily manipulate someone so strong. Mr. Crawford chuckled inwardly.

"An old friend gave it to me," he replied and then he added, "If you ever want to see that girl again I suggest you help me, after all you'll be the one getting the better end of the bargain."

Bakura's fist tighten to the point when his knuckles turned white (paler than he already was) and he shook uncontrollably with his head down, "Fine, I'll join your frivolous man-hunt."

"That's very pleasing to heard. I advise that it is best to get start then. A couple others have begun before you so you will have rivalry. Might I also recommend that you work together since you have somewhat _similar_ goals."

Malik shook his head with a smirk, "Always telling people what to do."

"Well, it is my job," retort the silver-haired man as he watch the two figures disappear into the shadows.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**(2)** Yes, I know bastard is not a curse word... I mean, if it is then they would've censored it in television, right? Then again, now-a-day, people take words for granted so...

**Any questions or suggests, maybe comments, please review.**


	4. Run!

**New A/N:** I edit this chapter do to some misspellings by the end of the chapter. I think this is one of the best chapters I've even written, I don't think I could rewrite something like this again. Pity. That's what I get for not write stories for awhile... Anyway, I'm working on my some new stories and some of my homework (I have to do 6 frigging paints and annotate 2 books). :sign: Whatever. I'm also working a manga thing TP is having their annual contest, really frustrated right now. The BR fic is driving me to the edge, stuck on one scene, not sure if I should delete it. Can't find my kneadable eraser and it's driving nuts (my brother wasn't helping when he smudge my charcoal drawing, ugly ditshit!). I feel so antsy and paranoid. My little sister is going to China soon for like a month or so so my dad wants to take me and my brother to HK... I don't like planes... boo.

**A/N:** I need to edit the last chapter 'cause there are some problems with some parts of the story ('quick edit' wreaked it).

**Disclaimer: **I not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime yet… but I might have ownership to possibly one soon! (maybe…)

_Flashbacks are italics  
_

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox****

* * *

**

Responses to old reviews are once again removed from this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Numb, Pale and Cold  
**Chikage

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

The long rain have abruptly stop and dawn have come and gone. The carriage at that time have already enter onto the rocky paths of the enchanted woods. The burning red eyes of the stallion beam through, casting eerie shadows within the lurid glow of its eyes. 

Shizuka stares out from the window of the dark carriage as all signs of sunlight vanished from the mere surface of the earth. She lift her hand from the window sill as she tried to muffle a small yawn. She is starting to adapt to _his_ schedule now yet the sunlight still seems irresistible to her.

By this time, Shizuka wore a golden color off-the-shoulder dress decorated with beggar laces as white ruffles. The dress was designed into a Victorian style with various ivory white ribbons on some parts of the puffy sleeves and parts partially the bodice. The lower half flaunts down somewhat but waves gracefully in the wind.

Her blood-red locks gently sway in the silent breeze. It was fix into thick, curly tresses, held on by many long yellow ribbons. It moved slightly when she leaned closer to the window to get a closer look of her current surroundings.

Shizuka sat there, a near level of elegance if her feet weren't bare. When he was carrying her from her room to the carriage, her feet had never touch plain ground. She had a pair of four-inch-heels before but they were highly uncomfortable so Kaiba had chuck them out the window while the carriage stroll through the dreary fields of the empty villages. Pale and petite her feet were as she swings them to and fro trying to keep warm.

Her mocha-brown eyes shifted towards the furnish mahogany coffin lying in the middle of the moving carriage.

"Onegai, darling, let me join you," she softly cried out in a pleading tone. Guilt pervade heavily in her heart and pain lingers as she wondered if she had in fact made the corrected decision of leaving her dear onii-chan and drunken father behind. She missed them already, worrying of how Lord Pegasus would treat them when he found about her disappearance. Only becoming one with him could she toss this feeling aside and set her free from the guilt then, and only then, will Pegasus leave her family alone. Happiness would be in the light of her grasp.

Suddenly Shizuka heard a deep chuckle inserting into her mind, **Foolish girl**, _he _spoke telepathically to her after sensing her thoughts,** you'll never like being a vampire, that life is not meant for you. **

She lowers her head as she begin to feel his darkening aura around although nothing was really there. It's almost time for his reawaken.

"Bite me if you love me, I really have no care of the future consequences that lie ahead. Please release me from this guilt." But deep down she knows that he would never do that, his heart would break to see her like him… as one of them.

**You'll never understand the pain and loneliness; forever hungry for mortals' blood, hatred, discrimination; no, you'll never understand. I can't see you being that.**

'_But, darling, you have me now. Everything is going to change now that we are together, you said so yourself,' _she thought biting her lips.

Shizuka heard nothing but another low chuckle. She shook her head and sigh, the depressing feeling escaped from her, he wouldn't understand the guilt of mortals. Slowly her mind wander off as the full moon outside caught her eyes. _'Love, I remember our first meeting… it was in these woods.'_ She began to drift off.

**

* * *

**

**xxxxxxxxxx- Flashback -xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Shizuka stared aimlessly around her estrange surroundings only to find herself lost into the desperate beauty of the dense woods. That day seem like every other day, at least to her it did. Once again she had conflicted a horrible argument with her drunken father and once again she had escape to the woods. The woods was not so far from her home and is in a manageable distances to get to but for some awkward reason, it had always been forbidden to people dwelling in that town._

_She and her broken family, which consist of her older brother, Jounouchi Katsuya, and her usually drunken father (that is, if he didn't spent most of his time in the bar), had lived by the outskirts of town for nearly all their lives. Unheeding the warnings given though, Shizuka ventures there many times as a secret spot for her to think in peace._

_After her mother died, home was no longer consider home but more of a places that one can stay for long, like a motel where one can leave as they please. Yes, it was more like a motel than ever a home. Woods seem to fit the term "family" than the actual term itself._

_The woods is forbidden after several cadavers were stumble upon there but the cause was never found. Many other bodies were still missing, but the recovered corpses weren't any better, many were disfigured and mutilated. Sheriffs were extremely perplexed with the mystery, they suspected the cause to be vampires or some other occult creature._

_Shizuka heard of the rumors about the woods but she never really believed in it. There are many mysteries in the world and now-a-days people are accusing others of being evil, this time was no different than during the ages of the Salem Trials. Hatred circumference the world she now lives in, selfish and greed lies upon all souls, not one is pure… except, maybe… no, no one is clean._

_Shizuka's eyes sailed across the ocean of delicate flowers in the green meadows. This was her secret garden, a spot that she clandestinely go to in the nighttime, when these flowers bloom the best. She never really have a thing for flowers, until she found this place where the moon shines the brightest in the whole forest. There was a close by vine-swing hanging on a nearby willow decked with violets and lilies._

_The atmosphere felt thickening with peril lurking around every tree and behind every bush. A pair of sterling gray eyes spies for his next victim, a beautiful redhead in the nocturnal flower garden._

_Shizuka stares at the batch of enchanting flowers in her petite hands. How lovely do they fit together! Ecstatically, she continues her flower-picking, having not the slightest idea of being stalked._

_Without warning, a loud snarl crack the tranquil atmosphere. The girl shrieked, dropping the flowers in her hands. Surprised, she turned away from the noise and ran toward the direction of the town. Her troublesome curiosity instigated her to look back._

_It seems like a sudden when she was tackled down, right on the spot. Her legs quivered and weaken immediately. The monster that tackled her looks similar to a satyr (without the extra set of legs to support it). **(3) **Grey and hairy it was, looking similar to a man as it stands supportively on his hind legs. There was a wolf head tattooed on his firm chest, looking as if it would jump out any minute to rip anything apart with its sharp fangs._

_Shizuka shriek as its human head lashed out a pair of gigantic choppers, while its hungry eyes grew desire for a good meal. Without another though Shizuka muster all of her strength she could and kick him hard on his chest where the tattoo was._

_The creature stumbles backwards. Shizuka got up to her feet and continues to run from her captor when she realized the mistake she had just made. She turned her head just enough to see the heinous tattoo come to life with its head resting on its owner's body. It became faster, for now it runs on all fours._

_Shizuka maintain her running for her dear life, but knowing that she can not out run such a beast the thoughts of death enters her mind._

_The loud roar close from behind reminded her the importance for her to keep going. She can't give up yet, she tried to motivate herself as specks of light enters her view. Determination persist her to run like never before but pretty soon her legs slowly gave in to exhaustion._

_Shizuka felt a slimy paw grab her from behind. 'This is the end,' she thought morbidly. Tears stream madly from her eyes._

_But before the heinous creature could do anything, a dark figure with wings drew down from the dark night sky where the full moon laid. In lighten speed, he tackled on the mangy beast. The hideous beast screech luridly, collasping into the dirt-cover ground, as the other figure detract his wing and stood up. The werewolf tries to get itself off the ground but while it did, it felt apart to neatly diced pieces._

_Shizuka panicky stares at her rescuer as she shakes madly at the gruesome scene that she had just witnessed (or hadn't witnessed)._

_When he offers her a hand, she gazed upon his handsome features. His chocolate brown hair blew slightly in the wind as his fierce ocean-blue eyes meet her soft angelic brown ones._

_Her lips quiver to thank him but before she could he pulled away, disappearing the mysterious night sky._

**

* * *

**

**xxxxxxxxxx- Flashback ends -xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Suddenly, Shizuka felt a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her from behind, putting her back to the dreary reality. Without turning, she knew exactly who it was. 

"So you finally decide to get up?" she smile surreptitiously.

"Didn't want to leave you out here, bored. After all, I am the host of this carriage."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he gradually lean his head forward and showering cold yet tender kisses on her smooth, milk-white neck as she slowly prop her head back on his slender shoulder. Her tired eyelids, sinking heavily with every kiss, began to close until she was lost in her own delusions.

He pulled away and watched as she doze off. Without warning, his sharp white fang commence leisurely from his pale lips and he inched closer and closer to her neck. Bloodlust starts to take over him as his x-ray vision reveals the hidden blood vessels of her slender neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, not much farther behind were the bounty hunters, Malik and Bakura. Both of them rode on separate horses with course black hair. 

Malik stares aimlessly forward, concocting new tactics to defeat number one contender. His fingers brushed the sennen rod he bears, which turns into a golden seethe or a samurai sword during battle. Touching the weaponry cause the inconsequential thoughts of victory to launch into Malik's mind. He smirk smugly to himself.

Bakura, on the other hand, drew out the mysterious metal object that Pegasus tossed at him earlier of the day. It was a golden engagement ring with a blue sapphire that matches _her_ eyes perfectly.

Bakura began reminiscing his time with her, his dear, Anzu Misaki. He loves her so much, she was the world to him. She was the only one who really understands him and didn't turn her back at him when the others did.

Everyone told her that he was dangerous, that he was an evil hell-spawn sorcerer, and that she can't be love by him, but she didn't believe them. She never judged him because of something he couldn't help. She was the only one who truly understands.

Pain struck him as Bakura remembers the night of the engagement. He remembers how Anzu's soft, strawberry-scented brown hair had swing in the light autumn breeze. Her magnificent sky-blue dress seems to twirl around her startling blue eyes looking upon him as he place the ring on her slender finger.

He remember each and every word she said and her priceless expression as he asked for her hand in marriage. Afterwards they kissed, he'll never forget how she tasted like, her every scent and flavor, the way her fingers entwining into his snow white hair.

Just as they were about to hit the climax, her sister came to tell her to return home. Her face fairly blushed as she nodded. Nevertheless, she gave Bakura another kiss of his cheek before leaving. He watches as she waves good-bye, not realizing that that would be the last time he will ever see her.

She wasn't at their usual spot the next day, he waited and waited for her, however she never arrived. He continued the same routine throughout the week but not once did she arrive. He later retrieved news from two passing commoners that she had wedded the rich governor of the town the day after their engagement.

He had never felt so betray in his life, the woman he love the most had just betrayed him. He was enrage, caught on the stage of denial, he drew out his sword, killing the two commoners immediately.

He didn't believe them until he saw her in the governor's car himself. She passed by without noticing him… well, she wasn't showing any signs of ever realizing his existence anyway. At that point, he undergo the pain of having his heart tear out of him. How could she do this to him? After all they've been through together...

He left that town after that incident and didn't return till now, numb to all emotions, especially to the feeling of love. He stared at the ring again, sudden he became aware of the feelings he still have for his dear Anzu. **(4)**

"Hey you," Malik snorted from the side, disturbing Bakura's current thought.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"I've been thinking, why should we be working together on this mission anyways?"

Bakura's eye sparked dangerously, "We both have one thing in common, we can't afford to lose…" With that said, he kick the side of his horse causing it to gallop ahead.

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**To be continue…**_

**A/N: **More action next chapter. What do you think, huh? You're reviews and opinions are important, it helps me self-evacuate my techniques (I actually don't have any) and stuff.

**(3) **What's it called again? It's in Greek Mythology. Fawns or something, half man half goat.

**(4)** Well! Bakura's flashback wasn't as bad as I thought it would have turned out to be.

Finally I can get some work done around here. I have so much to do. There was a lot more mistakes in here than I thought... :stretch: Well, I'm done for now. So let me continue my search (from yesterday) for my eraser. It seems to have mysterious disappeared into thin air.


	5. The chase

**New A/N: **I actually wrote this chapter two years ago, then removed it to edit last year. I edited half of it and forgot about it because I came across something. ::darts eyes::**  
**

* * *

**I JUST REALIZED THAT IT MY ONE YEAR (and a month) ANNIVERSARY IN FANFICTION! **_That's nearly a year after the last update of my first (OC) story._

**A/N: **Sorry again for late updating this chapter was suppose to be post a month ago but because of end of the year projects and a crap load of homework, I have very little time on my hands to type. Plus, I've been feeling a little off the mood lately, I think the lack of sleep is finally getting to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's very long, practically took me two weeks.

'**05 Senior Prank: **This year the seniors pull a pretty big prank on the school; they stole the master key and switched all the locks on everyone's lockers from both the freshman and the main building. Almost everyone got piss. I felt pretty lucky that my locker was the only one in my division (using the school-type lock) that wasn't switch on taken. I admit, that was a pretty great prank, but the only problem is how can we do a better prank the year after the next.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Review Responses, aka, Thank Yous  
**

(They have all been removed, sorry!)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**EvilChick87, Yamiko, DojomistressAmbyChan, MirokuLover, Mistyshadows23**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Disclaimer:** If I own Yu-Gi-Oh then Malik would end up in a mental institute to treat his schizophrenia. Does he have schizophrenia?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Numb, Cold and Pale**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

The carriage drifted slowly, gliding smoothly down the road as if ice. The drive was peaceful and undisturbed, received no turbulence on its way. The hellish stallion up-front with the coarse black hair continued to gallop through its dark path on the rocky road by the forest, nearing the unsteady cliff.

The vampire lord lie in his open-coffin that current time, the lid stood next to it in a upright un-orthodox position. A strange crucifix was engraved on to it, somehow colliding with a doorknocker shape like metallic bat in a hapless manner, yet it gives an eerie sense of lonely comfort. The coffin seems freshly furnished with a mahogany coating, as if done yesterday, although the truth beholds centuries ago.

His steady cobalt eyes flickered as he stares down at the striking girl presently resting her head on his finely chiseled chest. Smirking, he silently stokes her burning red hair, caressing it with much guilt while watching her in her slumbering form. Her long lashes were brought down together, cherry red lips slightly parting as she slowly breathes. Gingerly, Kaiba circumference his arms tightly the waist of this sleeping beauty who, at this moment, lying soundly asleep on top of him.

Shizuka fell into one of the vampire's seduction spells again, but the strong sense of passion drowsed her, causing her faze away to the soft, cotton candy clouds. His seductive scent and her mortal thought of sleep blend in a way that automatically shuts down her brain. He couldn't blame her from she wasn't as strong but remind innocent.

"Sleep well, Shizuka-omaesan," he whispered in a cool demeanor, "You'll need it."

Gently, he brushes slender fingers on her smooth unmarred neck, tempted to say that he almost did the unthinkable. The feeling came back again. The urge of submitting to his hunger for blood. He painfully forced back the craving of what he forbids himself, yet still tempted to… no… he pulled back his lusty fangs, if he didn't, he'll truly regret and will never forgive himself.

The temptation persist again, his guilty desire became more urgent that before. The sharp fangs revealed themselves once again. Gradually, his thirsty lips came closer and closer to her neck; the cotton fabric of her dress began to slip off her slender shoulders, uncovering more skin. In blank honey-mocha orbs, she stared back at him like a mindless porcelain doll; her eyes were half-open, still dreaming.

"Seto, is… is something wrong?"

He shook his head, shaking himself away from this diluted trance. "Nothing," he muttered, retaining his coolness.

Shizuka watch his perfectly crafted jaw, sighing in disappointment as the fangs withdraw from sight. She is still dreaming, a beautiful dream that she doesn't want get out of.

She dreamt about her escape with her lover, the Vampire Lord, Seto Kaiba. She begged him to alter her, to change her to one of his kind. His fangs lashed out without second thoughts, tugging her closer and closer to him, she can almost feel the tips piercing into her skin only to have been awaken by the nightmares of reality as fatigue left her. It was a beautiful dream and she wished dearly that the dream lasted forever.

"The borderline between dreams and reality is so thin," Shizuka spoke, unaware of her lips ever moving. "I feel as if we stuck in the middle, neither asleep or awaken, just mindlessly walking in the dark." Her eyes suddenly widen as she tucked on the sleeve of his shirt, "Like mortality, we may never be fully dead nor alive, history's bound to reoccur one way or another, haunting our present and future with our past."

"Hmm…" Kaiba stared deep into his own thoughts.

"People say that it's very hard for two people like us, from two different worlds, to fall in love. It happen many times before but never a success, most of them ended up dying or go nuts," Shizuka continued. Her back was press against his firm chest; his arms tightly wrap around her tiny waist. Their fingers were entwined together as if inseparable. Kaiba leans back to the edge of the coffin.

"We must be very lucky then," he retorted, staring down to Shizuka with a smirk.

She shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant." Her eyes were bright and brilliant when she gaze at him, "I'm scared. I'm scared that we'll end up like them."

Kaiba snorted with a smirk.

"No, I'm serious," Shizuka said with frustration.

"We'll be safe once we make it to the land of the barbarois, everything will run straight from there. We'll get the protection we needed to get out of this hell-hole." The two ocean-blue eyes stared at her, comforting the nightmare that awakens in the lonely, wholesome dark.

Shizuka nodded, her head slowly lie back down on the nicely firm chest, her finger idly outline around the six-pack of his abs. With a light jolt, the carriage halted so suddenly, she felt herself slam into him. Shizuka immediately turned around to see if her lover was okay.

"Shi-zuka-chan," Kaiba choked, his strong arms tighten around her as his long sharp nails dug right into her dress, piercing right into her back while traces of blood slowly crept out. The petite girl only managed to give a small squeal, turning paler by the moment. The enviable change proceeded. The glistening moon fully awakens from its long slumber, causing creaking shadows stumbles to around. Sharp, white fangs ripped through the lips of the cursed being.

The vampire pulled away before any more serious damage was done. Shizuka watched as his eyes began to darken in to a deep shade of purple, nearly releasing to a bloody crimson. He tried hard to hide the transformation from her sight. He covered his face with his razor-sharp claws, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"Seto-itoshii, what's wrong?" she questioned with a worried expression on her face. Shizuka knew though, she had witness this many times before.

"N-nothing," Kaiba stuttered. He doesn't usually stutter.

Before Shizuka could interrogate him further, he pushes her off of him and pulled himself out of the casket. Without delay, he drew open the carriage door and stumble off, "It's nothing, I'm fine." He watched as she frowned in the shadows. "I'm going out for a walk," he simply stated.

"O-okay," she spoke, merely a whisper now. She wish she could help him but… Shizuka continues to watch the bright red moon mutate into a darker red form, just like the color of his eyes.

"I'll come back soon," he reassured her, "Promise me, under any circumstance don't leave the carriage."

"Hai, I promise," Shizuka nodded silently in reply, before he disappeared.

* * *

… Let the time of bloody transgression begin once again…

* * *

It was ten minutes since Kaiba had left for his _walk _when Shizuka heard a dry, rustling sound coming from outside. The claw marks that ran down her back awhile had vanished fully as if they were never there. 

"Hello, is anyone there?" A slight pause, no answer. "S-seto, is-is that you?" her voice shivered as she called out. A worried expression crossed her face… '_What if something bad happened to him? What should I do?'_

The petite girl leaped out the carriage reluctantly, completely forgetting the promise she made to her dear Seto-kun. Her heart-pounded heavily after every graduate thump. For some strange reason that engagement ring that Pegasus gave began to heat up and burn as painfully as they come. That reminded her of the procedure he have her endure to put it on and making sure that it will remain that way.

Shizuka wiggled her fingers to assuage the pain but it didn't seem to be much help. Before long the smarting feeling on her finger slowly numb away and was completely forgotten.

The fiery-haired girl shaped her hand in the shape of a megaphone as she continues to call out the name of her beloved, only to find herself trip over a thick root of a near-by tree. But by much to her surprise, a hand grabbed her just before she fell right onto a scatter of jagged rock formations.

She was yanked back; tug upward abruptly, by a strong, yet rough, hand. Instantly, she spun around to see who it was. A shocked expression crossed her face.

"Seto?" her voice barely escape her throat. Right there, standing right in front of her, seems to be her dear Kaiba, but something about him doesn't seem befitting.

Shizuka timidly stared at his blue artic eyes. The shade is slightly lighter. The bangs of his dark chocolate-brown hair hung forward with the side partially matted on his face, as if he ran or jogged his way back. Although it was dark, she can see that his skin was a little tanner than usually.

She continues to examine him. He, at that moment, was dressed in a lavender tank top followed a pair of tight leather pant, and travels in a pair of ankle-high ebony boots. A dark violet cloak drapes over his broad shoulders.

The bedazzled beauty quivered as she gaze at the bulging muscles of the man in front of her; his veins pops out around them, especially on his arms. She abruptly recalled that Kaiba was wearing black before…

"Dearest, what's going on? Is someone after us?" Shizuka inquired, reaching for his arm. When she did this, he tensed up and muscles tightened. Strange.

"No," he merely grunted in a low, coppery tone.

Looking back at him Shizuka made one important discovery… he is not her dear Kaiba but an imposer posing as one. Pegasus must have sent him here.

The soft, slender fingers remove themselves from its quarry. Now realizing the danger she was facing, Shizuka took a narrow step behind her. "Y-you're not…" She fixed her eyes on his… pure sadism and deep hatred.

Strangely, it reminded her of a song, which was no other than the one and only "O Fortuna" of "Carmina Burana" **(4), **which was composed by Carl Orff in the twentieth century time frame. **(5) **

He revealed a grin that was made of pure evil, "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Dochirasama?" She feebly demanded.

He sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Shizuka Kawai continues backing away until her spine bumped into the membrane of the dying redwood. The bulky roots of tree began to incarcerate her. Trapped. With a quick and elevated leap over the confinement of thick tree roots, she managed to escape from the grasp of her captor but only barely. Then released her into an immediate sprint, the sprint that she was holding back a while ago.

The imposing '_Kaiba' _barely tried to make a grab for her. He sauntered leisurely after her, having no notion in running anytime soon.

Small, coarse rock and pieces of serrated woodchip sprinkled the ground here and there, scathing into Shizuka's delicate sole. It was all ignored however, due to the current situation playing now, a small pain could be dealt with.

Long scarlet hair flew in front of the panting girl's face. The yellow ribbons that once hold her hair back are now gone, lost somewhere in the deep forest. Not that that matters anymore. The long bangs were constantly attempt to be blown away from her vision range. That attempt was in vain.

Shizuka was too pre-occupy with brushing her hair away from her eyes, she did not notice the person standing in front of her. She ran directly into him.

He stood somewhere around six feet with his hand grasping tightly on to her slim frame. His face came into sight when he took one step closer towards her while his black cape whipped behind him. Another Kaiba look-alike.

The thin lips on the pale face moved slightly when he spoke, "Shizuka." Raspy.

Shizuka slowly backed away, "No," she shook her head, "No, you're not..."

'_Seto is a bit taller and doesn't smell like exotic lilies.'_

As she turn her head, struggling to escape the clutches of this man, only to sight her pursuer from a while back. Facilitating Shizuka to wonder and reorganize her thoughts, _"Could he be Seto-kun?"_ new theories constructed in her head. There was a way to prove it, concocted in her brains as she freed herself from his grasp. It was a simple concept but a confirmed one.

Thorns from thick bushes and thickets tear small pieces of fabric off the dim yellow dress and the white under skirt when Shizuka ran past them. Rip the through the heavily prickle vines only to find more. Lines of deep red scratches formed as she continue to push through the dark forest… deeper and deeper…

The moisture after the heavy rain created muck beneath the toes, making it unbearable to walk, let alone run, with each waking second. Shizuka could hear her own breathing quicken. The thoughts of the two predators initiate her to inadvertently faux pas her footing and falter on a misshapen rock, allowing herself to thrust forward, plummeting on a pile of uneven pebble as she bite deep into her tongue.

The sandpaper texture rocks dug into the young girl's sensitive skin exposing the raw flesh underneath, bring small nerve jolts of stinging pain. Her elbows were both severely scraped along her chin, where a whole patch of skin was missing. Pulling herself up, Shizuka came into contact with her own blood, feeling it slowly crept through the thin crack of her chapped lips, dripping down her chin to the wound, then graduate, it from a dry maroon trail down her luscious swan-like neck.

Shizuka continues to run with her finger pressing ardently on her marred chin. She could feel hot tears burn in her eyes while trying her best not to cry. However, almost instantly, a new layer of soft skin replaced the harsh scars. Every bruise and wound disappear immediately and soft skin was instantaneously restored back to its normal state; include the essential muscle in her mouth. Almost everything disappeared as if it was never there; the only thing left was dirt marks.

Crunching sounds of leaves were heard, indicating that the pursuers where close by. The chaste redhead had never been so scared in her life. There were times though, like when her father came home one night so drunk, he nearly killed her and Katsuya with his hunting rifle. But that seem like a mere child's play compare to this; there's much more to risk now.

After brushing past another oak tree, Shizuka finally reach her desired destination… Kyonshiko. **(6) **The crystal beauty of the lake, which sparkled whimsically under the red moon, sports a wooden deck, planking out of the sandy shore.

The auburn hair girl ran forward towards the platform made from rotting wood boards. With each creaking step, Shizuka walked on. Once she reached the edge of the dry surface, there's no other direction left to go but down.

Crouching down on her knees, the girl peered into the dark water, her reflection, all covered with dirt like a muddy duckling, stared back at her with glossy eyes. Serene comfort entered the heart, giving this feeling of safety as if the current danger had left only the distant thoughts remain, yet the reflection of the red moon still haunted her.

A cold hand place itself around her back, crawling to her perfectly slender shoulders. The girl hadn't realized it before it was too late. A shrilling scream curled forward; drawing forth horror for anyone who hears it.

"You can scream as loud as you want, deary, but no one will hear you." He chuckled deeply in her ear. It was one of Kaiba's double. Best bet, the first one.

The second double followed behind, flicking his bangs eyes away from his pale lavender eyes, still retaining his cold demeanor. As he approached the deck, he stared into the lake, down at his chalky reflection. Immediately, the spell vanquished, changing him back to his former self. His spiky pallid hair replicate against the glare of the mysterious water. The color of his face melts off, uncovering the hidden.

A bit of admiration break into the slimmer cracks of the frozen, impassive eyes, only a bit, _'Smart girl… vampires don't give off reflections.' _

Meanwhile, Shizuka continues to resist in the man's (or creature's) grasp. She tries, once again, to shove him away from her but this time, surprisingly, he actually let go. Losing her balance, Shizuka slipped rearward, diving head first into the lake when her pursuer wrapped his arms around her slim wrist.

She try to catch a glimpse of his reflection before they plunge into the murky water, however, there weren't any. She gasped as water crash up, submerging her face, rushing into her nostrils, into her lungs. Her feet can barely reach the ground, especially with this monster fastened his arms around her. He eventually let go, leaving her in this drown condition.

With her long legs kicking in a panic and arms thrashing desperately, Shizuka finally, found the ground reachable. Her head eventually shatter the surface-tension barrier that prevents water and breathable oxygen from interacting. Her body bobbed up and down like a cadaver. She threw her hair back, wet strands of red splashed around her. Her lungs immediately grasped for all the air that it could manage.

All the water she snorkeled into her gushed out in a form of choking coughs. Redness engulfed her face, as Shizuka attempted to pound the rest of the water from her lungs. Her throat hurts from drinking all that chaffing water. Her heart pounds painfully, thumping heavily in her chest as if about to rip out of her at any moment to leave her alone in this watery grave.

Before having another chance to recapitulate the earlier event, a strong hand grabbed her by the hair and trudged her according to the direction of the shore. Using both of her hands, and nearly all of her strength, Shizuka pried hand off of her hair.

It was _he_, the one who chased her.

Although his disguise was completely gone, she can still recognize his clothes and the sadism in his eyes, the dark tattoos underneath them only made it worse. Now his sharp, pointed incisors are revealed. Water droplets glisten on his tanned skin. His white-blond spikes still exist in its usual slick position upright, seemingly unaffected by the dampness.

"Who sent you here?" She request, gathering the encouragement to speak.

"Didn't you already realize whom a while ago?" He taunted before launching his muscular arms around her, soaking up a little by little of her innocent as he breathes in her scent. "Why don't you give it a guess." The red moon called upon him to release his soul, submitting it to the devil again tonight.

"Peg-pegasus?" the girl quivered in the brawny of the monster. He glance at her, smiling smugly back.

Eyes darkening while long fangs protrude from thin lips. He lean forward, pressing her backside against his upper body, one hand pushing down on her chest with the other below her waist.

The girl continues to tremble violently, feeling completely violated. She can almost feel the two pointed fangs puncture her neck. Closer and closer came the haughty grin… but the tongue arrive first, licking, it savors the flavor of the skin. Mmm… full of purity… delicious.

"Malik, what the hell are you doing?" The question came from the enrage voice of his _'partner'_ whom still happens to be on shore.

"Just grabbing a quick meal, that's all… is there something wrong?"

"Did you not remember that we are suppose to restore her back to the safety of Pegasus after killing Kaiba?"

"And so?" Malik merely acknowledge.

Bakura's fists tighten. This is the only chance he'll have to get his dear Anzu Mazaki back to him, and this idiot is going to ruin everything. He can't let this happen, not when he could stop it…

"Don't you want the reward? Or maybe you forgot, want me to refresh it for you?"

"Who said I was doing all this for the money? I only acquire this job to kill Kaiba," he suddenly yanked Shizuka closer to him, "And maybe to get a fulfilling meal."

Shizuka whimpered, barely able to struggle anymore. All her energy was wasted on running and preventing herself afloat that she doesn't have any left to avoid this attack. Her body wholly slumps onto Malik's for support.

"And look here," his fingers raked through the red strands of hair while marveling her white-marble neck, "She simply adores me."

Adore him? Shizuka was infuriate. _'How dare he…' _Fear vanished, giving her a boost of energy needed to continue on this fight. "Get your paws off of me," she squealed, thrashing the surrounding water, causing it to splash to-and-fro but it gave no effect to him.

The white hair warlock used this distraction as a prefect time strike. He leap forward with his arms position a certain approach that allows him to glide into the water with as little wind as possible, preventing him from deactivating his top speed. His agility acts like teleportation to the naked eye.

Immediately, he drew his sword forward. The blade is made of a thin, keen blade of a type of crystal, nearly transparent. There was a mysterious word inscribe on the blade, seeming like an ancient language of some sort. The handle was made of gold with precious gems encrusted, making the saber glimmering mystically across the night.

Malik foreseen this to occur, without delay he drew forth his golden sennen rod. With a flick of his wrist it transformed into a reaper. He swung it forward, blocking Bakura's attack while using the girl on the other hand as a shield.

A clear chiming was heard thorough the surrounding area when the two blades collided, bringing deadly harmony.

"Ishtar, I need to hand that girl back to Pegasus," Bakura's eyes turn into narrow slits, mentally kicking himself for not seeing through that devil clown's plan earlier.

"If you want her, you'll have to get past me first," another voice discharged above them.

The wings of the shady figure were spawned out widely like a bat's. With a blink of an eye, Shizuka was return to his hands.

"Seto!" Shizuka cried out, staring back into the angry and disappointed cerulean orbs.

Without any further word, both sword and scythe strikes towards them, sending a shock of blue lightning. A black wing drew forward preventing the attack from even touching them.

It was Kaiba's turn to retaliate. His finely honed wing instantly spliced the air. As the force slaps the water, it burst upwards into the air developing into a tsunami barrier. By the time the water calmed down, Kaiba and Shizuka had already vanished.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Shizuka cried with her tired arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck, her wet clothes continue to drip small droplets of muck. The poor yellow dress had declined to nothing but filthy rags.

After the whole ordeal, Seto just wanted to avoid any notions of getting discovered, not that they already hadn't. He had decided to take the road back to the carriage with his canary in his arms. He carrying her like a child, one hand under her bended knees, the other on her back while she rested her head on his stiff shoulders.

"Why did you not listen when I told you to stay in the carriage?" His voice was dangerously low, hints of anger sufficed, partially directed to the regretful girl. However, he also blamed himself for not being careful enough, knowing that Pegasus would send fiends after them. His thoughts shifted to the two figures in the lake.

As Shizuka watch him narrow his eyes in distaste, she mistaken his anger as his hatred to her. The girl's eyes watered.

"Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you there?" Kaiba glared. However, Shizuka only shook her head in response before repeating another apology. "I-I'm sorry!" She only repeated.

He pitied the girl, slightly stroking her back; he spoke in a more calming tone, "Don't ever do that again."

Shizuka nodded intently, "I promise," as she choked on her tears. "Really this time," catching his disbelieving glares. Then she asked again as they reach back to the carriage, "Kaiba-tachi, is it over now?"

"No," they climbed in through the door, "It's just beginning…"

* * *

_To be continue…_

_

* * *

_

**AN**: Don't fret; Pegasus will be back next chapter (okay, fine, go cry in your corner if you need to but he still gonna be there). I won't be able to update that fast because I need to sleep. But afterwards I will be able to update faster because… SUMMER VACATION! Yea! Have a great summer everyone!

**(4)** For whose who know what the piece is, fitting description? For those who don't know what the in the world I'm talk about, try to find it; it's a great piece, usually feature in terror scenes. (New note: When I first wrote this piece, I was a Sophomore taking a General Music class. Music was never really my thing... I'm more of a drawer and printer.)

**(5) **I know I said in the first chapter that the place seem to take place in somewhere between 1880's to 1900's… well, I lied. It takes place in the distant future, which somehow is similar to the past (wild, wild west style… sort of). I'm planning to edit some parts of this story when I'm done.

**(6)** 'Kyonshi' means 'vampire' or 'living corpse' (not sure if it's the Chinese way because that kinda how you pronounce it Chinese). 'Kosui' means 'lake', however when I look up the work 'lake' in a online translator it had a list of lakes, all with the word 'ko' in the ending, so correct me if I am wrong.

* * *

**New Note: **Don't except me to update anytime soon!! 


End file.
